The present invention relates to a high pressure globe valve for controlling the flow of a fluid through a pipe. Conventional globe valves have a single valve element which is linearly movable to engage with a valve seat in order to allow or prevent the flow of a fluid. Typically the flowpath of the fluid will be such that in the closed position it collects in a chamber such that pressure of the fluid biases the valve towards the closed position. This can cause a condition called pressure lock, wherein the pressure build up prevents the valve from opening.
When the fluid is of a relatively low pressure, such as below 100 bar, this does not pose a problem, as it does not take much force to overcome the pressure lock caused by the fluid when it is desired to open the valve. However, when the fluid is highly pressurised the valve may become stuck in the closed position unless a very large input force is used. Highly pressurised may apply to a pressure of over 100 bar, in the present invention pressures in the order of 1000 bar are considered. Typically such pressure locking situations are overcome with the use of equalising pipes and relief valves. However, these are not ideal as they complicate the process of opening the valve by requiring manual intervention as well as requiring a further piping component which may fail. Thus the installation of the valve is more complex and takes up more space.